Robotnik and Vector Marry Each Other
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Because they LUUURVE each other so much.
1. Oooh, That's GOOD

Dr. Robotnik and Vector The Crocodile Marry Each Other

_By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus_

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Don't you just love junk, crap, filler fanfics Especially when initial crappy ones like this actually get a PROMOTION to being good? And don't you just love when this all ironically adds to the overall word count despite not really being much fun to read...? ...I smell cherry pie. Do you guys smell it?

Waluigi: Smells like your butt, roasting on an open fire.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ... (picks up pencil) You guys enjoy the fanfic. I've got a goose to cook.

Waluigi: Hey wait, what the hell are you doing- no, don't put me in a fanfic with her! **NOOOOO!**

Disclaimer: Dr. Robotnik's AoStH incarnation belongs to SEGA and DIC. Dr. Robotnik and Vector the Crocodile belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

Our interesting little story begins on one summer breeze day within the season of Spring, where June just arrived within the time frame for the entire planet. As things were getting hot and starting to bloom, the AoStH incarnation of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, also known as the world's sexiest fat man, and Vector The Crocodile, top detective of the Chaotix Detective Agency and the top manager of Station Square's well renowned Pizza Hut, were but somehow in a garage within the westernmost corner of the gigantic, green land mass. The garage was a plain, old, boring garage.

But that's what made it unique. It was so plain, so unoriginal, and so fucking boring... that it was completely unique. Was it the stereotypical dirtiness that most garages bear to have? Was it the sleek, tender foundations of the construction that was poured into making the garage? Or was it, the fine mastery of making the garage as plain and boring as possible?

But the big catcher was this; neither garage belonged to either Robotnik or Vector. They both just so happen to find it by pure luck, with Robotnik chasing his dunce botsScratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, while Vector was heading back from a pizza delivery up in the northern section of Station Square.

But when the two large, strong characters accidentally bumped into each other within this strange, plain old boring garage, which was carved with red bricks, by the way, the two could not help but stare at each other's eyes. Vector's large, black cartoony eyes, staring longing into Robotnik's red beady eyes of pure evil, hatred, and comical purposes.

Dr. Robotnik massaged his gigantic orange-colored mustache as he poured, winking with both his eyes as he said calmly to Vector, "I love you, Vector."

Vector grinned as he wrapped his right arm around Robotnik, proclaiming as he gave the fat man a thumbs up with a triumphant laugh, "I love you too, Eggman!"

They kissed.

And they lived happily ever after.

**_OR DID THEY...?_**

* * *

(The Very Next Day)

Dr. Robotnik moaned as he was laying on his old crappy couch, his BEAUTIFUL pingas being erected in the wrong direction. Vector was in the computer room, making some fresh baked egg cookies, despite being a manager for a fast food chain that is known mostly for pizzas. A few seconds later, Robotnik shouted loudly for Vector, being absolutely butt naked, as his clothes accidentally burned, the reason being that they were left on the oven when it was on.

Case in point, Robotnik is a fucking idiot, and I have no idea why Vector is fine living with him.

"You rrrrepulsive rrrrreptilian! Where's my scrrrrumptious egg cookies?" Robotnik barked as he failed to scratch his fat ass, sighing as he fell off his couch, "I need some more fat to help ensure my new latest Egg-O-Matic Fat Master 40287 prrrrograms rrrrright for my domination of Mobius!"

"...Money first, then we can talk about hot sex," Vector snapped back, as he tossed the finished egg cookies like ninja stars at Robotnik, pinning the fat mad scientist to the wall. He grinned and commented, "Hey! Maybe it's a good thing we turned this random garage in the middle of nowhere into our brand new home! HAHAHA!" He fell on the ground, rolling as he laughed.

Robotnik growled angrily, roaring with rage as he pathetically flailed on the wall, "I HATE THAT CROCODILE! I HATE THAT CROCODILE!"

* * *

(The Very Next Month)

Vector The Crocodile was doing several punches as Dr. Robotnik came strolling in, wearing some new sunglasses he stole from Shadow The Hedgehog. Vector turned around, seeing Robotnik posing in a sexual way. Vector bursted out in laughter as he pointed at Robotnik.

"Hey Ivo, where did you get those sunglasses At the Fail-O-Poly store!" Vector joked as he slapped his knees, rocking on the floor as he laughed, his eyes rolled backwards as he did the awesome face.

Robotnik fumed as his entire body shook, his whole face turning red as it blew like a whistle, steam coming right out of Robotnik's mouth, big pinkish nose, and ears. "Keep laughing, you wrrretched rrrreptile! I can manage to outdo anyone and anything with these magnificent sunglasses?" He purred, somehow calming down within a few mere seconds as he slowly stroke the sunglasses, shaking his big, beautiful butt at Vector, who continued laughing his head off. "As you can these, these sunglasses make me look a little crooked."

"A little crooked..." Vector snorted as he covered his mouth with his right hand, rolling back his eyes as he snickered, "They're too crooked for your beady red eyes, fat-so!"

Robotnik bellowed like a walrus choking on fish as he lunged at Vector, chocking the humanoid crocodile as he shook his butt with every thrust. Vector gagged, punching Robotnik in the face in an attempt to free himself as the two tumbled down the stairs, causing several bowling balls and bowling pins to fall on them. Why on earth would they have bowling balls and bowling pins in their basement in the first place is perplexing beyond belief, but they were there.

And not a single care was given about the absurdly short word count. Which was, shockingly enough, over one thousand words due to the bizarre description of all of the following. Including this very sentence.

...I'm going too far with this, aren't I? Silly me.


	2. Robotnik Runs From A Toaster

"No! No! Bad toaster, bad!" The well beloved AoStH Incarnation of Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik screamed as he was backed into a wall.

The mutant toaster bellowed loudly as it tackled into the wall, with Robotnik dodging to the right at the right moment. Robotnik was then screaming for his life as he was being chased by the gigantic mutant toaster, which was a big as a normal sized couch, of which came to life after too many failed experiments. Vector The Crocodile, meanwhile, was working on a prototype money maker, of which was actually working, much to his pleasure.

"Vector! Help me!" Robotnik shouted as he slid on a banana, crashing into a pole as he fell on his back, moaning weakly as the mutant toaster growled, looming over him. Robotnik screamed as he zipped away, running to the east as the toaster shook the entire garage.

Vector growled as he tried tuning up his money making machine, covering his ears as he turned around, shaking his left hand, which was holding the grayish wrench he was using. "Do you mind! I'm trying to make this perfect money maker, so that we can make big bucks!"

"Forget money!" Robotnik shouted as he started running up the wall, the toaster roaring in anger as it barked at Robotnik. "Do something with this damn toaster!" The fat mad scientist then grabbed the chandelier, holding on with all his might as he trembled, iny parts of his big, beautiful orange mustache falling down on the toaster, which only made it angrier.

Vector sighed as he wiped his forehead with his right arm, approaching Robotnik as he looked up, shouting, "All right, I'll be up in a minute." Vector cracked his knuckles as he chucked the wrench behind him, walking right up to the ceiling in mid air as he grabbed Robotnik's butt and pulled him away. Robotnik screamed in pain as Vector was holding him too tightly.

"You bumbling rrrreptile! Can't you be a bit gentler?" Robotnik snapped as he flailed his arms about, his beady red eyes popping out as he noticed the toaster slowly trying to climb up the wall. "Go! Go, at post haste!"

Vector shrugged as he turned around, walking casually on the ceiling as he began whistling. He then grabbed a rope that was placed on the ceiling, whirling it as he chucked it at the toaster. The toaster hissed as it was roped, trying to pull away, but Vector had the advantage, pulling the toaster closer to him as he laughed. Vector then jumped on the toaster, doing several punches to it as Robotnik cheered, tossing his popcorn bucket down, causing it to splatter everywhere as rats appeared, choking on the popcorn.

"Damn, we rrrreally ned an egg-o-matic cleaner for this place," Robotnik commented as he folded his arms disgruntled, shaking his head as Vector whooped ass on the mutant toaster, which whimpered in pain as it still tried pulling away from the burly crocodile.


End file.
